Stab Me MSTed
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: This was too much for me: Credit to Ami Ami for the original workings.


Wacko Winnie Warlood Theater  
  
Theater Role Call:  
James: Here.  
Jessie: Where's the exit?  
Meowth: I want Catnip!  
  
The writer came across a fic one day.  
A fic she thought deserved a tweaking. Dressing up some people she randomly found,   
to tourture them to the full exent she could.  
Lalala  
Sending weird fics from this way and that,  
Lalalala  
'Till the end of time or till they die,  
lalalala  
  
  
Everything was going pretty well. James was playing with his gameboy, Jessie was brushing her hair, and Meowth was playing with a catnip ball.  
Then the computer/tv turned on.  
TRJam: I just found this fic by Aisu Aisu I believe. So I want you to read it. It's when Brock goes crazy and kills everybody. You should like it. ::Evil Grin:: So please enjoy. And James.  
James: Looks up  
TRJam: You have laundry duty again.  
James: Yes.  
TRJam: Now in to the theater with you.::Presses button and they're dropped into the theater seats::  
  
  
Stab Me   
  
It was a beautiful day. I guess. Me, as in MEOWTH, Jessie, and James were running away from the crazy twerp with the gun.   
  
James: Very nice  
Jessie: Why are we getting in the way of the twerp with a gun in the first damn place?  
  
"I'll kill you all, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!! THE WORLD MUST DIE!!!" the crazy  
  
All: DUH...  
  
twerp said.   
  
"I feel that way sometimes." James said.  
Meowth: And they kissed and everybody went home safe in sound.  
James: Hey!  
Me and Jessie quickly shut him up. Then after about thirty minutes we jumped down from the tree we were hiding in.   
  
Jessie: Why didn't we just wait till it was dark.  
James: Because then we would have brains in a fic for once.  
  
"The kid is crazy!" Jessie said.   
"The world is crazy." James said.   
"Team Rocket, so there you are." we found ourselves face to face with the armed twerp. "Everyone will die today. Everyone in this stupid town. This place will be all dead by this morning!"   
  
Meowth: we heard you the first fice times you said that!  
  
"Why?" James whined.   
"Because I can! You'll all feel my pain!" Brock said. Then he shot my two partners. And laughed. And ran off.. And in his excitement, forgot to shoot me too.   
  
Meowth: Meowth WANTED to gt murdered?!?  
J & J: At least you got a chance.  
Brock: Why am I killing everybody? ::Cries::  
All - Brock: OUT NOW!  
  
It's no big deal. I'm used to being forgotten. But now I really did have nothing, all over again. My friends were gone. My chance to capture Pikachu was gone. I had just been standing there in shock for the past five minutes. Why?! I really should be going in the opposite direction the lunatic had run. So I did.   
  
James: Run Forest! Ruuuun!!!  
Meowth: Very funny.  
  
I went into town, it was nothing but bloodshed. Anyone who was still alive would have probably left by now, unless they were a complete idiot.  
  
Jessie: You think.  
  
I went into the weapons shop. The owner was shot and all the guns were gone. But there still were some knives. Maybe if he came by I could throw a knife at him and then stab him to death. It would be a lot of blood. Blood would cover the world. If it hadn't already.   
"Hello? Is anyone around? Hello?"   
  
Jessie: Could some one tell me why you would be yelling 'Hello? Is anyone around?' When there is a knife weilding lunatic around looking for more people to kill?  
James: ::Shakes head:: Some people just shouldn't have lives...  
  
I would recognise that voice anywhere. After making sure the brat really was alone, I dragged Ash Ketchum inside the shop and into a closet.   
  
"Meowth?  
James: Could you point me in the direction of the nearest coffee shop?  
  
he said after turning on a flashlight."You'll never capture Pikachu! I mean, what's going on?"   
  
Meowth: It's too easy I'm just not going to say anything.  
  
"Your idiot friend is shootin' everyone!"   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Brock!"   
  
"Shooting?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"What's that?"  
  
Jessie: He sees a hell of alot of people dead around them and doesn't know whats going on!  
James: The twerp doesn't EVEN know what the fuck shooting is?  
Meowth: Obviously NOT!  
  
I sighed. I didn't want to explain something like this to him if he was really that dumb, so I told him to shut up. And he did for a while.   
  
"You know, Brock isn't that bad." Ash broke the silence.   
  
ALL: Oh my god!  
James: He did not just say that did he?  
Jessie: He said it didn't he?  
Meowth: I'll bet you two five bucks the twerp says that in real life.  
J & J: Deal!  
  
"NOT THAT BAD?! He just shot my only two friends in the world along with who knows how many more people!"   
"He's not that bad..." I decided not to argue with him. "Meowth, why is Brock so angry anyway?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"I thought I was a good friend to him."   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Do you think I'm a good friend, Meowth?"   
  
"Shut up! How would I know? You're always shocking me with that damned Pikachu!"   
  
"I'm sorry." pause. "Do you think everyone's crazy, Meowth?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh." another pause. "How do you catch crazy?"   
  
"I don't know!"   
  
Meowth: The kid asks TOO Many damn questions!  
Jessie: You know.  
  
"I'm going to be a Pokemon master." Ash said, then kept repeating it.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Today was like a normal day."   
  
"Does your idiot friend normally shoot people? That might explain a lot."   
  
"No, I mean, I woke up, and I drank water, and I cleaned up the campsite, and I peed.."   
  
James: Too much info kid.  
  
"I don't care!"   
  
"And then, Brock said he had some food for our pokemon. And he lined them all up, and me and Misty were on both sides of the lines, and he told us to wait a minute, because he had to get something. And we did. But then he had a gun. And he shot right down the line. And I fell down. And then he laughed. But when I got up he was gone. And Misty, and all the pokemon were dead."   
  
I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Hey, at least Jessie and James had seen it coming.   
  
Jessie: If the twerp is so dumb and we had seen it coming...then why are we dead? It doesn't add up.  
James: Because the twerp always gets away with crap the easy way. That's why were dead.  
Meowth: That and this author must be really messed up.  
  
"Brock isn't such a bad guy." Ash said. I didn't want to argue with him. But then I noticed Ash was sitting in a pool of blood.   
  
"Hey, kid!"   
  
"I'm going to be a Pokemon master."   
  
"L-look at your leg!" I pointed to the source of the blood.   
  
"It hurts too much." Ash said. He started to cry. "Why did this have to happen??? Why???"   
  
"Stuff like this happens all the time." I tried to comfort him.  
  
Meowth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
James: ::looks up:: Is the sky falling?  
Jessie: Pigs must be able to fly if this is true.  
  
"Everything in this world is just like a ticking time bomb."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Now if you don't fix that up you might bleed to death."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
"But... But... If you die, how can you become a Pokemon master?"   
  
Meowth: And I care...  
  
"I'm beyond becoming a pokemon master now." Ash said.   
"And then I guess I'm beyond catching pikachu." I said. Then I figured out what he meant.   
  
James: I don't get this...If the twerp's leg isn't good then why was he on the street WALKING, and why is Meowth still there. It's just making him feel bad.  
  
Everyone hangs onto sanity for dear life by threads. Ash's thread was becoming a pokemon master. His thread just snapped. One of the threads for me, Jessie, and James was capturing Pikachu one day. And my others were... Were...   
  
Meowth: I don't have other things to do other then capture Pikachu! Yeah right!  
James: I have ALOT of threads. I got rope I have so many.  
Jessie: I have a damn factory behind me.  
James: Maybe the author is describiing herself?  
Meowth: That sounds like the author we all know and love alright.  
  
Just staying alive was good for right now. Brock had no threads, or maybe they snapped too, or maybe he just let go.   
  
James: Oh really! That's why there was a giant killing rampage!  
Jessie: WAIT!!! How could he have killed an entire town? I mean didn't THEY have guns too. That would normally cause a full scale riot.  
Meowth: What can we expect from this person after all.  
  
To let go. It might be nice. It might make me free. It might make me happy. It might...   
  
I picked up the knife. "Ash." I actually used his real name. "Stab me, then we can bleed to death together."   
  
  
Meowth: WHAT!!! Okay that's it! I'm outta here!  
James and Jessie follow. They go out of the theater into the places they were before the fic began. TRJam walks into the room.   
James: Why are you here?  
Jessie: Exactly. And the fic really did suck too!  
Meowth: Well she should know.  
TRJam: Sorry guys. I came here with the delivery guy. I have the wires tapped you know. Meaning I knew you were out of the theater when you called.  
Jessie and James glare at Meowth. Delivery guy walks into the room with twenty five pizzas on his shoulder.  
D.G.: 25 pepperoni and sausage pizzas for a... Mr.Boss?  
James: Hey sausage!  
TRJam: Let's eat. And I'll pay this time.  
Evryone ate pizza for the next fifteen minutes.   
TRJam: Okay, I was being nice for a little while. Now back to the fic with you.::Presses the land in seat button::  
  
:Back in the Theater:  
  
I picked up the knife. "Ash." I actually used his real name. "Stab me, then we can bleed to death together."   
"I..."   
  
James: Just where we left off.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Ash stabbed me.   
  
And we both sat on the floor of the darkened closet, until the battery of the flashlight burned out and everything died.   
  
Jessie: What happened to Brock?  
Meowth: Why did I WANT to die?  
James: I still don't get why we died so early in the fic.  
Jessie: What else could we possibly expect? I mean... never mind.  
  
THE END  



End file.
